apology
by lady orheal
Summary: Hiei x Botanenjoy!


_Let's see…where have I placed that thing…ah! There it is! This time you're gonna get it, Hiei!_

Determined pink orbs stared straight ahead as she placed a thing on her lips and blew hard…after a split second, a loud _thump _was heard not too far from where she stood…

"Hiei! Don't make me blow the whistle again?! You better get your butt here! Koenma wants all of us there now!" a furious deity hollered at no one but knew who it was to whom…A low growl and a rustling resonated around the space where she stood in…She waited patiently until she caught the koorime approaching her…with death written in those blood red orbs of his…She placed both her hands on her waist and glared at the jagan-weilder…

"Don't give me that stare, Jaganshi Hiei! You know perfectly well I don't use that whistle unless it was necessary! You forced me into it, and you got what you deserve!" she couldn't help but scold him as she bent down to pick up her bag…she was right in a way…but the fire demon wouldn't let it go without saying his famous threats…

"Onna! I will kill you!" he hissed…fuming at how this baka onna wouldn't let him be…he was about to remove his sword from the scabbard when suddenly he slipped…_slipped?!_

_What the hell…?!_ He stared incredulously…his eyes were wide with shock…He felt his bum which was slowly hurting quite a bit…But that didn't bother him…What bothered him was the cause of his slip…Pink orbs stared back, matching the shock he had in his eyes…Then slowly, he heard a heart beat…

Beating hard and fast…

_Uh-oh…_

"What the hell was that for, baka onna?! You have a death wish or something?!"

He heard her whimper in fear…a furious Hiei wasn't a great idea to be around with right now…the deity backed away slowly…She heard him growled dangerously…_bad idea! Oh god! Oh god!_

"I'm sooo sorry, Hiei!!!!" she cried as she ran away from him…running as fast as she could to get away from a furious fire demon…especially if its Hiei…She ran, but to no avail…for in just a few seconds, she found herself pinned to the ground with a sword pointed at her fragile neck…She shut her eyes, anticipating as to what will come next…She knew her life is at an end…She could feel Hiei's ragged breath against her face…She trembled in fear as his breath reached one of her ears…

"Any last words?" he hissed…she trembled even more…She slowly opened her eyes and stared straight at his blood red ones…At first she felt herself tremble…then slowly, something from her gut began to rumble…shortly, a sound escaped her lips…

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!!"

A nerve snapped on Hiei's forehead as he growled menacingly…But the deity was oblivious to his rage as she tried suppressing her laughter…

"What the hell is so funny about you being dead in a few seconds, onna?! You are testing my patience!" he blurted out angrily, incredulous that this ferry girl wasn't fazed by his desire to kill her there and then…

"Haha! I…I'm sorry…haha…it's just that….haha…you.." she couldn't finish her sentence as she was forced to let out another roar of laughter, causing her hold on to her stomach…

"WHAT?!" he growled even more dangerously now…Knowing that the fire demon's patience is on the edge, she quieted down a bit and stared at him again…this time, she reached out towards his hair and plucked something out…

"Flowers got caught in your hair, Hiei…" she managed to say in a breathe…This didn't alter the koorime's annoyance…he simply growled in response…and seeing that she wasn't making him feel any better, she remained silent and remained still…

They stared at each other for a long time, until Botan started to feel uncomfortable underneath him…

"Uh…Hiei?" she uttered softly…

"What?!" he asked irritably…

"I'm sorry I laughed at you…and for accidentally pulling my bag from your foot…I honestly didn't know you would have your foot step on my bag just as I was about to lift it from the ground…" she apologized quietly...staring apologetically in his eyes…

The way she stared at him made him feel unwanted emotions…and at that he cursed himself for being weak…But then he felt something brush up against his cheek and a faint 'Sorry' was heard…His eyes grew wide as he tried to register in his mind what that was…_was that a….?_

Suddenly, he felt her move…swift as the wind she hastily got up on her feet and summoned her oar…She immediately floated above him in seconds…a shocked fire demon still holding on to his sword…

"Sorry about a while ago Hiei! Now please let's go before Koenma gets all furious at us…" Botan called out to him and was about to float away…

"Onna!" she heard him call to her…she stopped abruptly and turned to face him…She watched nervously as he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard…"Get down here." He said…his voice was strangely calm…Hesitantly, she flew down slowly…inching ever so slowly beside Hiei…the fire demon just stared back at the deity with a blank expression on his face…When Botan got closer, she felt her oar stumble slightly…and two arms wrapped around her waist…she blushed…

"You better get us there alive, onna." She heard him mutter…Seeing that he was no longer mad at her, she gave him a warm smile and ushered her oar to soar higher into the clouds…with a smirking koorime behind her…

_Baka onna…_

"Onna."

"What is it, Hiei?" she wondered as they flew across the spirit world…Rekai castle not too far away…

"hn."

"Huh?" she turned, wondering what the fire demon was trying to say…but then she felt something on her lips…and a blush crept to her face once more…it came as quick as the wind…

"Hiei…? What was…" she stuttered…_did the great Hiei Jaganshi just give her a kiss?_

"Hn, apology accepted." Was all he said…a smirk plastered on his lips as he held on to her waist tighter…

* * *

just something out of the ordinary. nn

like the pairing...hope you like it!


End file.
